Spillet og andre fortællinger
by mimi 007
Summary: Spillet: Tsk. Alle spiller. Hvert land i Europa har en plads. Alle andre end jeg. Fejltrin: Jeg vil ikke elske. Jeg vil ikke føle. Følelser bryder logik og skaber problemer. Jo færre folk tæt på mig, lande såvel som mennesker, jo bedre vil jeg have det. (Danske Drabbles, der kommer nok nye en gang imellem)
1. Spillet

Okay, endnu en dansk ting fra mig, denne gang blot en random mere-eller-mindre-drabble. Kan ikke sige hvad der skabte tanken, men hørte på 'Not one of us' da ideen kom, så det er nok grunden.

Disclaimer (for jeg kan sgu ikk det danske ord): Jeg eger ingen karaktere i denne historie - de tilhører alle Hetalia og dermed Himaruya (I own no characters in the story - they all belong to Hetalia and thereby Himaruya).

* * *

Jeg ser så meget. Blod, død, ødelæggelse… det er, hvad jeg ser, her. Fra toppen af mine bjerge ser jeg Europa fra ende til anden.

For mine fødder ligger krig. Blot endnu et træk i magtens spil, endnu et slag skak i kampen for jordmæssig vækst. Alle spiller dette spil – alle. Hvis ikke som spilleren, så som brikker. Konger, løbere, tårne… bønder. Dine allierede er på brættet, klar til at blive rykket, og dine undersåtter står på plads, klar til at blive ofret. Og så er det blot din hånd, der tager valget.

Et spil er ikke simpelt. Nogle gange ændrer brikkerne farve. Hesten bliver sort, og er endnu så tæt, at kongen er truet. Andre gange lider brikken under indre stridigheder og falder fra af sig selv, smelter væk fra brættet og forsvinder i det større spil. Eller en magtfuld bonde rykkes op og bliver en dronning, som Ungarn gjorde ved at tage Roderichs hånd.

Alle spiller. Din brik er ikke fastlagt. Alt kan ske mellem de sort-hvide felter.

Tsk. Alle spiller. Hvert land i Europa har en plads. Alle andre end jeg.

Selv med spyd i hånd, når jeg har vandret fra bjergene til marker og skove, selv når jeg er på forreste række og kan høre Frankrigs ordrer bag mig, selv med mit folk ved min side i kamp for en fremmed magt, er jeg ikke med. Tjo… en bonde, måske. En bonde, der rykker sig uafhængigt. En bonde, der er farvet grå. En bonde, der står klinet fast til brættet indtil det øjeblik, hvor den ikke gider mere. Det er penge, jeg vil have. Magten er jeres at slås om, så længe udbyttet ender i mine lommer.

Jeg er ikke med. Hvis jeg ønsker, kan jeg vandrer ind på brættet under spillet, vælge en side og tage min allerede fastlagte andel efter kampene, uafhængig af tab og sejr. Hvis der nogensinde er nogen, der vover at slå brættet op foran mit skød og forlanger en kamp, smider jeg brættet til side og sender min kniv mod deres strube. Mit hjem er mit, og jeg beholder det. Mit hus er mit, og hvis du vover at overveje at trænge ind, skal du forvente modstand – men kun så længe du forsøger at invadere. Kun så længe, at du forsøger at tvinge mig til at blive en del af den maskerade, som resten af Europa lykkeligt deltager i. Så kommer du på min liste over tåber, jeg ville ønske verdenen foruden – men der findes I alle jo allerede.

Men jeg slår ikke igen. Hvis du holder dig fra mig – så holder jeg mit land, mit folk, fra dig.

Spillet er kompliceret. Jeg ser trækkene mellem magtfuld nabo og magtfuld nabo, betragter, hvorledes de kæmper og bliver bekæmpet. Riger rejser sig og falder, mens jeg selv sidder her og beskuer. Jeg er ikke en del af det, af dette blodige spil, der efterlader byer og skove nedbrændt, ødelægger høstudbyttet år efter år og stjæler sønner og fædre for aldrig at give dem tilbage.

Jeg er ikke en af jer. Jeg skiller mig ud. Jeg er anderledes – forkert. Jeg vandrer ikke over fremmede lande og lægger ikke hele folk for mine fødder. Jeg tvinger ikke tusinder af mennesker i knæ, og jeg fanger ikke lande i mine hule hænder. Jeg dræber ikke for at vokse – jeg knuser ikke for at tæmme.

Men jeg er heller ikke en af de svage. Jeg dukker ikke nakken. Jeg bliver ikke kuet, lader ikke en fremmed styre, hvad der er mit. Jeg er ikke underdanig, jeg lever ikke en tilværelse fyldt med det hadefulde ønske at tage magthaverens plads og jeg ønsker ikke at vokse fra bonde til konge. Det er heller ikke her, at min rolle kan findes – hvis den da kan findes noget sted.

Jeg hverken træder eller bliver betrådt.

Jeg er hverken magtfuld eller svag.

Og jeg er ikke en af jer.

For jeg spiller ikke spillet.

* * *

Værsågo'. Kommer nok ikke så meget mere fra mig i et stykke tid - i hvert fald ikke på dansk. Det skal dog siges, at der måske kommer nogle efterfølgere, der højest sandsynligt har noget med denne del at gøre, på trods af at den står alene - altså, samme setting, samme person. Bare, så I var klar over det, i det tilfælde at I skulle være interesserede... Pfft, jeg håber for meget.

Enjoy in joy! ^^


	2. Fejltrin

Okay, så jeg her åbenbart valgt at fortsætte det her lidt... der kommer nok nogle random oppopninger af halv-drabbles fra min side en gang imellem, men jeg lover ikke meget. Det handler om at jeg får en ide til Vash og skal have den ud. Forvent at det alt sammen er noget, der foregår imellem Liechtenstein og Austria.

* * *

Det er de mindste ting. Et strå af blondt hår. Et glimt af brune øjne. Et navn i en sætning. En tanke.

Så står billedet af hendes ansigt klart for mit indre øje. Det er i mit hoved, i mine tanker. På en måde, som intet anden har kunnet, har det invaderet mit væsen, det ubrydelige fort, der er min krop og sjæl.

Det er æreløst. Respektløst. Fuldkomment ulogisk. Det fører til intet andet end smerte, men alligevel kan jeg ikke få det væk. Begge vil blive ofre, hvis jeg overgav mig til det, som vil blive et spind af meningsløse løgne. Løgne, der skabes for at skjule en ubrydelig sandhed.

At vi ikke kan være sammen.

Jeg hader det. At komme ind i byen og se dette simple menneske stå på gaden. Være i bygningen… Tale med mine overordnede. Blot et enkelt syn, et kort blik… det skaber en reaktion. En varme i hjertet, en trykken i brystet. Gør det svært at få vejret, gør mit hoved let og mit sind forvirret. Den følelse, som dette menneske, dette _simple_ menneske giver mig, har jeg aldrig følt før.

Jeg ved knapt, hvad det er. Er det kærlighed? Forelskelse? Begær eller besættelse? Et så koldt og kynisk væsen som jeg bør ikke kunne føle dette… Det, jeg ønsker, er profit og resultater. Ikke kærlighed. Ikke noget at elske. Jeg vil have overlevelse og frihed, for mit folk og mit land, og prisen kan ikke være for høj. Jeg har nedslagtet tusinder af mennesker mod ordre blot for, at mit folk kan få penge, skabe omsætning i markedet, og få samfundet til at køre rundt. Mine banker skaber netop nu et net over verdenen, der skaber en sikkerhed i form af Idioternes afhængighed af min stabilitet og forhåbentligt forhindrer dem i at starte krig imod mit folk

Jeg ønsker ikke at blive elsket. Det blev prøvet én gang, jeg stolede på nogen en gang, og det var mere end rigeligt.

Hvis denne følelse virkelig er kærlighed, så er det en forbandelse. En utilgivelig spøg fra de højere magter. Så ville jeg elske et menneske… et af mit eget folk. Handlingen i at tage hendes hånd ville være selvisk, hjerteløst, overfor os begge. Jeg kan ikke elske hende – det er for lavt. Med min alder, min erfaring, svarer det til udnyttelse. Med hendes levetid, hendes skæbne, er det spildt tid.

Hun vil dø fra mig. Hendes krop vil visne… og så vil hun dø.

Det er derfor, jeg holder mig fra mennesker. Deres liv er korte og betydningsløse for tidens gang, og mindet om dem, om deres få år på jorden, vil ikke være tabet værd. At blotte sig for et menneske, blot for at miste det få halvtreds år senere… det er meningsløst. Hvorfor spilde sine følelser på noget, der er dømt til at briste?

Der er ingen tvivl i mit hjerte om, at jeg nok er den eneste, der føler dette. Den eneste af min slags, min fordømte og æreløse slags som resten af dem er. Nogen ville nok være ved menneskets side hele livet… tage sig af hende, passe på hende, og til sidst blot vente på, at hun dør. Andre ville møde hende i byen, tage hendes hånd, danse med hende, e-elske med hende… For en nat, en måned, et år… og så efterlade hende, før spørgsmålene opstår.

Det ene ville være at tvinge mennesket til at spilde deres korte liv på en person, der ikke kan opfylde deres behov. Det andet ville være at behandle personen som en ting, der kan bruges og elskes og efterlades efter behov.

Jeg vil ikke elske. Jo mindre kærlighed jeg har, jo mindre smerte kan nå mig. Lande vender sig mod lande, allierer og bekæmper som det passer dem, og alliancer holder indtil den ene allierede ikke længere får udbytte fra den anden. Mennesker er mindre skamfulde, for deres år er så få, at de knapt forstår livet, før det efterlader det, men uden forståelsen for livet kan de ikke forstå den race, jeg er blevet påtvunget.

Jeg kan ikke betro mig til lande, som er de eneste, jeg ville kunne binde mig til, og jeg kan ikke åbne mig for mennesker.

Jeg vil ikke elske. Jeg vil ikke føle. Følelser bryder logik og skaber problemer. Jo færre folk tæt på mig, lande såvel som mennesker, jo bedre vil jeg have det.

Alligevel… det blonde hår, de brune øjne… alligevel…

Jeg drømmer om hende. Jeg tænker på hende. Jeg ønsker at høre hendes stemme og se, om den er så smuk som hun. Jeg ønsker at tale med hende, at møde hende, som det eneste menneske ud over mine overordnede. Jeg ønsker at se hendes smil, at holde hendes hånd, at mærke hendes hud.

Jeg ønsker, at hun dør. Jeg venter på, at hun dør. For kun i døden vil denne følelse forlade mig.

* * *

Tanken om tab og det at leve evigt er nok noget af det, jeg overvejer mest i Hetalia. En konklusion jeg har nået er, at de så godt som alle lande har oplevet at være forelsket i mindst ét menneske i løbet af deres liv. Hvordan de reagerer på det, dog, vil være vidt forskelligt.

I Vash' tilfælde kan jeg kun tro, at han vil forsøge at komme væk fra det. Ud over, at han frygter/hader at blive forladt of såret, og ud over, at han generelt har mistet evnen til at tro på andre, har han en stolthed og æresfølelse, der gør, at han synes det unfair fordi ingen af dem i sidste ende vinder noget. Mennesket spilder sit liv på at være sammen med et uddødeligt væsen og landet vil kun have det forfærdelige minde om menneskets død tilbage. Derudover mener jeg, at hand ser et menneske som et menneske og et land som et land, og de to 'arter' skal ikke blandes grundet den enorme forskel, der er i deres livsituationer, selvom hans folk betyder umuligt meget for ham. Som med lande isolerer han sig altså fra dem, men med hensyn til mennesker er undskyldningen 'vi er ikke de samme' frem for landenes 'de er idioter og jeg hører ikke til her'.

Mange andre lande har nok et meget mere løst syn på det, men Switzerland / Schweiz gør ikke noget halvt. Enten er I sammen hele livet, eller oss er I ikke. Hvis I er sammen hele livet spilder hun sit liv på ingenting. For andre er valgene mere flydende, men højest sandsynligt ikke meget mindre smertefulde. Vash kommer blot til at se... well, kynisk ud...

Der kommer nok mere på et eller andet tidspunkt - alt sammen som et forsøg på at videregive min mening omkring hans liv og personlighed. Kan ikke love noget, men hvis nogen er interesseret kan i sætte den som 'alert' og evt. få noget dumpende ind en gang imellem et års og en måneds tid.

Enjoy in joy ^^


End file.
